Recueil d'Histoires: Amour à Volonté I
by Cladisse
Summary: Receuil d'histoires à l'eau de rose, adorables, et de l'amour encore et toujours. Programme au citron surement. Yaoi: Bonne Lecture.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le Bonjour, ou Bonsoir. Voici un receuil d'Histoires Marrantes, Gentilles, Amusantes, Adorables, en tout genre sur FullMetal Alchemist. Elle seront toutes, évidémment Yaoi (:p), et par ci, par là traineront sans doute quelques lemons... Bonne Lecture. Les Chapitres ne se suivent pas. Désolée pour les futures fautes d'orthographe x )**

**(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.)**

* * *

**Halloween. **

Aujourd'hui c'est Halloween. Tout le monde connait Halloween. Même dans le QG Militaire de Central City. Jean Havoc en est persuadé et son âme d'enfant faisant encore et toujours partie de lui, il décide de faire une petite blague toute innocente à ses collègues. Le jeune fumeur décide donc de rentrer dans le grand bâtiment et de repérer ses amis. Il cherche pendant une bonne trentaine de minute et finalement ne trouve aucune trace de ses collègues. Son cerveau fait un demi-tour dans sa tête et il se met à penser.

*Ils doivent sans doute être tous dans le bureau du Colonel pour l'aider à travailler. Pour Riza c'est certain en tout cas.

Il décide donc de continuer sa route en direction de la porte qui le sépare, selon lui, des autres.

Le jeune homme expire un bon coup puis ouvre subitement la porte en claquant des pieds et cri;

« - BOUUUUUH!!! »

Fier de lui, il sourit et observe la pièce. Roy Mustang se tenait au centre de la pièce, les yeux fermés, en train d'embrasser... Une blonde ? Non... Un blond au manteau rouge !!

Le cerveau de Jean Havoc se met subitement à tourner sur lui-même et au final, c'est lui qui se met à crier;

« - AHHHHHHHH !!!!!!! »

Il referme la porte en toute hâte et pivote pour repartir avant de tomber nez à nez avec Riza Hawkeye. La jeune femme le regarde, intriguée et le contourne pour entrer dans le bureau. Elle rentre et voit le Colonel assis à son bureau, en train de fulminer sur ses rapports, plus rouge encore qu'un piment et son regard se porte sur le petit être, allongé sur le canapé, une main cachant son visage, tout aussi cramoisi que le Colonel. La jeune femme se retourne vers Jean et fronce les sourcils;

« - Pourquoi crier ainsi, Lieutenant ? C'est le fait de voir le Colonel au travail qui vous à fait si peur ? Je comprend, je comprend... soupira t-elle »

Elle s'introduit alors dans le bureau pour remettre du travail au grand brun.

Le jeune blond allongé sur le canapé se relève vivement et s'exclame alors, tout en s'étirant innocemment:

« - Bon bah, je vois que vous avez du travail, Colonel. Je vous filerait mon rapport plus tard ! »

Le nain rouge s'en va finalement en courant, comme si une envie pressante le prenait subitement sous le regard du Colonel, assuré et imperturbable...

Jean laissa tout d'abord la sauterelle rouge s'évader puis s'introduisit dans le bureau, l'air de rien.

Il sifflota, remit de son choque et lança un regard plaisantin à son supérieur. Les mains derrière le dos, la démarche assurée, le sifflement agaçant, il parla d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus;

« - Sa va Colonel ? Pourquoi vous êtes rouge comme ça ? Vous préfériez sans doute la compagnie du FullMetal à la mienne, pas vrai ? »

Ledit Colonel releva lentement mais surement la tête et fixa son subordonné. Il brûla instantanément Jean Havoc sur place du regard et d'une voix grave et assurée, il répliqua;

« - Jaloux ? »

Un sourire sadique éclaira ses lèvres alors que Jean s'hérissait. Le fumeur jeta un furtif coup d'œil en direction de Riza et pivota vers la porte;

« - Bon ...Ahem. C'est pas tout mais j'ai du travail ! »

~.~.~.~

Le soir-même, après le travail, Maes Hughes organisa une soirée Halloween qui était d'ailleurs, plus un prétexte pour être entouré de ses amis. Sauf pour la petite Elysia qui salivait d'avance sur tout les bonbons qu'elle allait avoir.

Les invités d'honneur arrivèrent à peu près tous dans le même temps. Roy Mustang le premier, suivit de Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Fuery, Falmans, Breda, et Shieska.

Il manquait encore trois personnes, et ceci durant deux bonnes heures.

Les verres étant déjà pleins, tous commencèrent l'apéro.

Trois heures plus tard, Edward Elric arriva suivit de son frère et de sa meilleure amie d'enfance.

Le jeune blondinet se planta devant l'assemblée et leva les bras d'un air contrarié. Avant même que quelqu'un et put dire quelque chose, il s'écria;

« - Je sais ! Je sais ! On est en retard ! Pour toutes questions, veuillez demandez avec Madame !! »

Son regard se porta sur Winry qui lui tira la langue en retour...

Malgré tout, la bonne humeur resta au plat du jour et tous les invités festoyèrent.

Un moment plus tard, Edward entra dans la cuisine pour aider Gracia Hughes à nettoyer les assiettes. Roy le suivit de quelques minutes plus tard, sous le regard de Jean Havoc qui fumait près de la porte-fenêtre.

Dans la cuisine, Gracia s'en alla sous les paroles insistantes d'Edward;

« - Allez-y, je vous en prie. Je vais faire la vaisselle. Vous êtes vraiment trop gentille avec nous, je peux au moins faire ça. »

Gracia décida finalement de s'évader de la cuisine tout en le remerciant. Elle croisa Roy en chemin et lui adressa un sourire angélique auquel il ne put que répondre aimablement avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Le grand brun alla près de l'alchimiste de métal et l'observa en train de nettoyer les assiettes. Un sourire taquin naquit de ses lèvres, et il ne put s'empêcher de dire;

« - Tu ferais une bonne femme au foyer. »

Il se reçut instantanément de la mousse plein la figure mais ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« - Taisez-vous un peu, Colonel. Et ne prenez pas vos rêves pour la réalité. »

Roy soupira et passa derrière le blond. Il entoura la taille du garçon avec ses mains et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Le jeune garçon se laissa faire, bien que inquiet si quelqu'un les surprenaient. Roy posa un délicat baiser dans le cou de son amant et murmura délicieusement à son oreille;

« - Et pourtant, cela faisait longtemps que je rêvait de t'avoir dans mes bras. N'est-ce pas la réalité ? »

Edward se concentra sur la vaisselle, les yeux baissés, mais le visage cramoisi. Il balbutia;

« - Ouais … Et bah... Bah...Taisez-vous quand même. »

Roy sourit tendrement, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre en face d'eux qui leur renvoyait leurs reflets.

Edward laissa la robinet couler et leva la tête vers son reflet. Il observa Roy et il demanda;

« - Est-ce que vous m'aimez vraiment ? »

Roy fut surpris par cette soudaine question, mais répondit simplement;

« - Sinon je ne serais pas là... »

Il reposa un baiser dans le cou du blondinet. Edward ferma le robinet, les mains pleines de mousse et pivota pour faire face à Roy;

« - Pour de vrai ? »

Roy soutenait son regard insistant et sourit tendrement;

« - Pour de vrai...Parole de Scout ! »

Edward ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et posa ses mains trempés sur les joues de son amant avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Pendant ce temps-là, Gracia ramassa les verres et s'exclama;

« - Je vais sortir les verres à champagnes ! Je reviens !

- Attend, chérie, je vais t'accompagner, répondit Maes en se levant de sa chaise. »

Tout deux partirent dans la cuisine d'où s'éleva quelques secondes plus tard un cri strident.

Gracia revint de la cuisine, affolée, et s'assit sur sa chaise. De la cuisine Maes hurla, ému;

« - C'est trop miggggnnnnnooooooooooooooon ! »

Il revint dans le salon, près de ses invités, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il fut suivit de près par Roy, en colère et Edward, orange comme une citrouille.

Elysia qui ne comprenait pas l'hystérie de son père trouva cela tout de même amusant et l'imita en répétant;

« - C'est trop mignon ! C'est trop mignon ! »

Tout le monde resta interdit. Roy expira longuement avant de sourire;

« - Bon... Très bien... »

Il pointa son doigt en direction de Jean et déclara;

« - Toi ! Je te laisses toutes les filles du pays ! Je n'en veut pas ! »

Il attrapa Edward par les épaules et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Les invités tombèrent de leurs chaises et hurlèrent en chœur....

Joyeux Halloween x )

* * *

**Voilà une histoire toute "cucu". J'avais très envie de l'écrire même si elle est très nunuche et banale x )** **Qui plus est, ne respècte pas vraiment la personnalité des personnages, mais j'avais trèèès envie.**

**Y'a des jours comme ça...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Encore un petit OS. Maes Hughes est vivant. La petite Elysia à cinq ans. Et....On est en Automne x ) **

**! Attention ! Il y a une petite scène explicite, mais rien de plus. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Petite Dédicace à Matsuyama qui m'a inspirée, sans trop le savoir, pour le rôle d'Elisya ^.^ **

* * *

**Un dîner presque parfait.**

L'automne s'immisçait lentement dans la petite ville de Central City. Les arbres finissaient d'accueillir les dernières feuilles et la pluie balayait les rues pavées. Le ciel doucement s'assombrissait et la fin d'après-midi se déclarait.

Après une bonne journée de travail, rien de tel que de se détendre un peu. Roy Mustang sortit tranquillement de son bureau et s'approcha de son ami Maes Hughes qui lisait sagement, assis à son bureau;

« - Dit, un verre, ça te tente ? Demanda-t-il »

Son ami à lunettes releva le nez de son bouquin et regarda l'horloge avant d'esquisser un sourire satisfait;

« - Pourquoi pas, vieux pote ! »

Il referma son bouquin et le posa sur son bureau avant de se lever. Il ôta ses lunettes et les nettoya à l'aide de sa chemise puis embarqua rapidement sa veste sur le dos;

« - Mais d'abord je passe par le téléphone pour prévenir ma femme. »

Il se rua presque sur le téléphone tendit que Roy le suivait, découragé. Il attendit une bonne dizaine de minute en silence, puis quinze... Puis trente !

Il lança un regard vagabond vers son ami et lui montra l'horloge du doigt. Maes sembla comprendre mais pourtant les minutes défilaient toujours...

Le ciel devenu totalement noir, Roy décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il se leva de sa chaise et fit un signe de la main à son ami;

« - J'y vais... Il se fait tard, murmura t-il »

Il commença à faire demi tour, direction le couloir de la sortie, mais la voix de Maes l'interpella;

« - Ah ! Les jeunes sont là ! Bah justement plus ont est de fous et plus ont rient !! Ah ah ah ah ! »

Le brun à lunettes leva la main vers son ami et lui indiqua de revenir. Roy soupira mais revint sur ses pas. Maes se pencha en avant et lui demanda gaiement;

« - Ma femme me demande si tu voudrais bien te joindre au dîner de ce soir, avec Edward et Alphonse ? »

Roy fronça les sourcils;

« - En quel honneur ? »

Maes rigola brusquement et se pencha encore;

« - Faut-il une raison lorsqu'on dîne en compagnie d'une magnifique femme et d'une petite fille merveilleuse ?! »

Roy plaqua sa main contre son visage pour étouffer le long soupir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« - Bon c'est décidé ! Roy et moi, ont arrivent dans dix minutes ! A tout de suite ma chérie ! »

Finalement Roy n'eut pas le choix et se fit pratiquement enlevé par son meilleur ami...

**~.~.~.~**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant même qu'ils n'aient put faire acte de présence. Ils rentrèrent, brusqués par la petite Elysia, heureuse de revoir son papa. Derrière elle se tenait sa mère, un tablier autour de la taille, un verre de vin dans une main. Deux têtes blondes émergèrent du salon, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Roy les observa longuement, attendrit par le bonheur constant qui régnait chaque jour dans cette simple demeure. Il alla par la suite s'asseoir à côté d'Alphonse Elric et se servit un verre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier son meilleur ami qui jouissait vraiment d'une famille parfaite ! Avec lui, les minutes étaient des étoiles parmi un ciel bleu clair comme une rivière pure et éternelle. Il sourit. Une fois encore. Comment s'en empêcher en voyant ce père-gâteau serrer sa petite fille dans ses bras comme un paquet cadeau ? Elysia se plaignait souvent de la barbe piquante de son père, mais rigolait avec lui, sincèrement.

Même les frères Elric, retournés à leurs places observaient la scène avec attendrissement. Le plus jeune des deux posa son verre sur la table en bois et passa une main dans ses cheveux de blé d'un air rêveur;

« - Plus tard, j'espère avoir la même petite fille... »

Edward se tourna vers lui et lui tapota tristement l'épaule;

« - Ne rêve pas trop. Si Winry est la mère de tes enfants, tu risques d'avoir à élever un bataillon armé ! Ce qui ne sera pas plus mal pour les prochaines guerres. Ainsi nous sommes sûrs de gagner ! »

Alphonse se joignit à la plaisanterie tout en riant mais pinça une mèche de cheveux blonde appartenant à son frère;

« - Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là, sinon tu serais en train d'agoniser sur le parquet ! Hihi ! »

Edward hocha la tête, ne pouvant démentir puis porta son attention sur le Colonel Mustang;

« - Dites Colonel, vous n'avez jamais songé à avoir des enfants ? »

Roy sirotait tranquillement son vin lorsqu'il entendit ceci. Il recracha sa boisson dans son verre au risque de s'étrangler avec. Il toussota un instant sous le regard moqueur de son meilleur ami et la mine curieuse d'Edward. Il planta ses yeux noirs et fatigués dans ceux de son jeune subordonné et tenta d'y dessellé une once de plaisanterie. Mais le garçon semblait réellement sérieux. Le corbeau de flamme soupira donc et passa une main assurée dans ses cheveux.

« - Non merci. J'ai déjà beaucoup à faire avec toi, FullMetal. »

Il lança un regard plein d'arrogance au garçon pendant que celui-ci se faisait rapidement maitriser par son cadet avant de sombrer dans une rage affolée.

« - Colonel de... Saloprie de... Je suis plus un enfant ! »

Roy soupira et s'accouda à la table pour se rapprocher d'Edward et c'est d'un ton sérieux qu'il répondit;

« - Et pourtant, tu te laisses toujours aussi facilement manipuler par ce genre de boutades, FullMetal. Il serait peut-être temps de grandir, la-dedans ! »

Il tapota sa tempe tout en terminant sa phrase, laissant face à lui un blondinet perplexe.

Alphonse se leva, positionné entre-eux et ébouriffa les cheveux de son ainé;

« - Bon c'est pas tout ! Mais vous allez pas plombez l'ambiance sous prétexte que vous êtes tout les deux incapables de vous dire franchement ce que vous ressentez ! »

Roy tenta une deuxième fois de s'étrangler avec sa boisson en entendant Alphonse alors qu'Edward passa sous la table, tombant de sa chaise. Elysia rigola pendant que Maes s'approchait du cadet Elric;

« - Ah bon ? Il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? Demanda t-il malicieusement »

Alphonse lança un regard satisfait à Edward et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Gracia à la cuisine.

Maes balaya la conversation d'un sourire et s'exclama;

« - Bon, comme nous sommes un peu plus que prévu, je vais aider ma femme. Je pense qu'on peut attendre encore une bonne heure avant de manger. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop faim. Je vous laisses ! »

Et il rentra dans la cuisine, suivit de sa petite fille.

Une main métallique claqua sur la table alors qu'Edward prenait appui dessus pour se relever de terre. Il poussa sa chaise et se rassit dessus en fulminant contre son petit frère et sa grande bouche.

Roy le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Le blondinet lui envoya un éclair doré et demanda rageusement;

« - Quoi ?! »

Le corbeau de flamme ricana et posa son menton dans sa main, un sourire taquin aux bouts des lèvres;

« - Que voulait-il dire ? »

Edward sentit son cœur faire une rotation dans sa poitrine et battre à la chamade comme jamais auparavant. Il devint rouge de la tête aux pieds, incapable de formuler deux mots correctement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit.

S'il le pouvait, Roy pouvait facilement pressentir l'arrêt cardiaque qu'Edward s'apprêtait à faire...

« - Il y a un problème ? Demanda t-il »

Edward balbutia un faible « non » et se leva pour rejoindre une autre pièce !

_* N'importe laquelle !! cria son cœur *_

Il rentra dans la petite chambre d'Elysia et se mit à observer les jouets avec grand intérêt. Il tournoyait dans la pièce pendant que Roy se levait à son tour pour le rejoindre.

« - Tu es sûr ? Insista-t-il »

Edward s'arrêta et contempla l'alchimiste de flamme. Il titillait nerveusement le nez d'un ours en peluche avec son doigt tout en regardant l'objet de ses désirs. Puis il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« - Oh, et puis merde !! s'exclama t-il »

Il marcha vers Roy et prit son visage dans ses mains. Le dos du Colonel alla rencontrer la porte de la chambre qui se referma dans la bousculade. Edward posa ses lèvres sur celles de son supérieur et l'embrassa passionnément. Son cœur s'entortilla dans ce qui semblait être ses poumons et il commença à manquer d'air.

Roy s'empara des poignets du blondinet, choqué. Il le recula et tourna pour s'éloigner de la porte et plaquer le garçon contre celle-ci.

« - Edward, tu....????? »

Il fronçait les sourcils, observant le petit blond. Le grand brun lâcha ses poignets et se recoiffa nerveusement en regardant le sol puis il pointa un doigt en direction du FullMetal;

« - Ne refais jamais ça... ??? Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Edward s'empara du doigt accusateur et le lécha sensuellement. Il regardait le Colonel avec des yeux de biche et faisait des signes explicites avec sa langue. Roy le laissa faire et se mordit la langue pour ne pas craquer.

Ainsi, Edward était très... Très... C'était quoi le mot déjà ? Désirable ?

Le blondinet ôta l'élastique de ses cheveux et les laissa se libérer en une cascade le long de son dos. Il délaissa le doigt et baisa la chair tendre du cou de son amant. Celui-ci leva la tête au plafond et ferma les yeux. N'y tenant plus, il plaqua le jeune homme contre le mur et releva sa tête pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Il joua avec la langue de son partenaire, tout en lui tenant les poignets.

_*C'est moi le patron ici ! Répondait son cœur. *_

Soudain, au même moment, la petite Elysia fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle les regarda d'un œil curieux puis lorsqu'elle entendit Edward gémir, elle prit peur, croyant que Roy lui faisait du mal !

« - Laisse Edooo tranquiiilllllle !!! cria-t-elle »

Elle ramassa un zèbre en peluche et tapa contre le dos de l'alchimiste de flamme.

Jusque là , les deux amoureux qui n'avaient rien entendut, furent surpris et se séparèrent brusquement. Maes arriva comme un éclair dans la pièce en entendant sa fille crier et demanda;

« - Que se passe t-il ??! »

Roy haussa les épaules en lançant un regard noir à la petite et répondit;

« - Rien du tout ! »

Edward hochait la tête mécaniquement, rouge comme un phare. Le meilleur ami du corbeau de flamme les observa longuement puis il prit sa fille dans ses bras avant de déclarer qu'il était l'heure de manger. Il fut suivit de près par Roy et Edward qui ne se parlaient pas.

A table, Alphonse et Maes avaient remis de l'ordre dans l'ambiance et rigolaient avec joie.

Roy s'empara de sa serviette et discrètement il la plia sur ses genoux et commença à écrire dessus. Il la passa à Edward par dessous la table et celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Il baissa la tête vers ses genoux et commença à lire son contenu;

« - Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre le dessert chez moi ? »

Un large sourire creusa les lèvres du blondinet...

**Epilogue**

Elysia observa Roy sourire. Il souriait comme un bienheureux. Mais la petite fille n'avait pas rêvée ! Elle l'avait vu faire du mal à Edward ! Nah ! Lorsque l'alchimiste de flamme croisa le regard noir de la petite fille, celle-ci en profita pour lui envoyer un message clair; elle posa deux doigts en face de ses yeux et les agita devant Roy...

_*Je t'ai à l'oeil ! Répliqua son coeur !*_

* * *

_Désolée pour les fautes qui doivent être nombreuses. Je corrigerais ! Je le promet ! :D_


	3. Chapitre 3

**FullMetal Alchemist **

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de **Hiromu Arawaka. **

L'histoire qui va suivre n'est rien d'autre d'une banalité sans aucune originalité. Mais qui n'aime pas ces _histoires romantiques_ où aucune morale n'a sa place ? Si vous aimez les_ happys-end_, ce petit _one-shot_ est fait pour vous.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Un Doux Réveil.**

**_Roy x eD_ **

Thème Song: Enya - Celtic Folk Harp - Scottish Love Song †

Ce n'étais pas un cauchemars qui se déroulait simplement dans sa tête. Un rêve sans doute. Qui peu à peu prenait des couleurs réelles. Il sentait qu'une vague l'envahissait, comme si son rêve s'évaporait pour faire place à une grandeur plus nature que réelle. Un peu comme un réveil. Mais pas un réveil habituel. Quelque chose le chatouillait. Quelque chose le perturbait mais en même temps, il ne trouvait pas ça forcément désagréable. Un son effleura ses lèvres comme pour exprimer son doute. Un son qui résonna bizarrement dans son esprit comme si ce n'était pas sa voix. Mais pourtant c'était bien la sienne. Il remua dans son semi-sommeil et cligna des paupières pour apercevoir dans un brouillard infini le visage d'une personne en face de lui. Il ne put pas tout de suite reconnaître cette personne, mais le fait d'avoir enfin reçu une image réelle qui ne faisait pas partie de son rêve l'aida un peu mieux à réveiller ses sens.

Tout d'abord l'ouïe;

Il entendit les draps se frotter au contact de sa peau et de celle de la seconde personne qui sembla se tourner un peu plus vers lui. Il écoutait le chant des oiseaux à travers la fenêtre, cachée par des rideaux rouges et épais. Il attendait la mélodie que chantonnait la voix grave à ses côtés et qui se rapprochait un peu plus de son oreille comme pour lui conseiller de se rendormir...Il était bien tenté.

Mais ensuite venait l'odorat;

Une odeur de fleur pimentée, de chaleur brune, d'un doux matin réveilla ses papilles curieuses. Instinctivement il se recroquevilla un peu plus vers la source d'une odeur si gourmande qui donnait envie d'y mettre un peu plus le nez pour apprécier. Comme pour saluer une fleur qui viens à peine d'éclore. C'était sucré, et velouté. Cela donnait presque envie d'y gouté !

Mais il identifia d'abord par le toucher avant de se risquer sur un terrain inconnu;

Il approcha sa main contre une source brûlante, dissimulée prêt des draps. Il identifia sa trouvaille, les yeux clos, comme étant un être humain, ou plutôt une partie du corps. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite que sous ses doigts mystérieux reposait la poitrine nue d'une forte personne. Ses doigts descendirent caresser les muscles qui se trouvait prêt de ce nombril inconnu. Mais rapidement une main tendre vint se saisir de son poignet, émettant un frisson qui l'avait traversé à ce contact. Rapidement, c'est vers son propre nombril qu'il sentit des chatouillis. Des chatouillis agréables et savoureux qui donnait envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Alors pourquoi pas...

Deux perles dorées brillèrent lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, éblouis, non pas par la lumière, puisqu'il était dissimulé sous une couverture avec son compagnon, mais par l'absence de lumière qui l'étonna un peu. Il aperçut face à lui le visage souriant d'un homme, aux courts cheveux d'un brun sucré, aux yeux doux comme un velouté, aux contours savoureux comme un matin qui s'éveille peu à peu. Il s'attarda à observer les lèvres d'un rouge pimenté qui lui souriait. Il avait envie de les gouter...

Il décida alors, dissipant le brouillard de la nuit qui l'avait enveloppé, de ce réveiller totalement et d'utiliser ainsi son dernier sens pour assouvir son plaisir matinal;

Il s'approcha un peu plus de ce visage doux et dangereux de désir à la fois et pencha ses lèvres sur les fines pétales rouges qui s'offraient dans un sourire.

_« - Enfin réveillé, petit dormeur... murmura l'autre personne à l'intérieur de ce baiser. »_


	4. Chapitre 4 Spécial St Valentin !

**Spécial St Valentin = ) Tout le monde l'a fait, hihi ! A mon tour ! **

**Donc bah, pour pas changer un pitit Roy X Ed. **

**Rating M ! **

**Donc c'est mon deuxième lemon, alors soyez sincères!**

**Ah oui et... Pas besoin de me demander pourquoi ils se tapent pas dessus ! C'est simple, ils s'aiment ! Mais chut, faut pas le dire !**

**_Inspiré de Fast and Furious, le moment où Vin Diesel s'amuse avec sa copine dans le garage xD_**

_Musique: B.O.S. Battlestar Galactica - Saison 3 - 21 - All Along The Watchtower (feat. Bt4)_

* * *

La St Valentin ? Tout le monde en parle mais Edward ignore tout ce que cela peut bien signifier. Il faut dire qu'avec les années, c'était devenu de toute manière une fête bien banale où quelque fois on se sentait obligé d'offrir un cadeau à son ou sa bien-aimé(e). Mais il était tout de même curieux de découvrir ce que c'était. A force de voir Jean Havoc tripoter un paquet cadeau entre ses mains et d'observer Breda qui rayait mélancoliquement le jour du calendrier, il était coincé entre savoir ce que cela signifiait, ou bien ignorer tout simplement.

Ed étant Ed, la curiosité l'emporta. Surtout lorsqu'il avait vu Alphonse ce matin courir comme un bien-heureux en direction du train qui l'amenait à Resembool. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait rejoindre Winry, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était encombré d'un bouquet de fleur et d'une petite boîte...

Oui, Edward est naïf au point de ne pas deviner ce qu'il peut y avoir expressément dans cette fichue boîte ! Winry, elle, n'aurait pas de mal à reconnaître...

Ceci dit, retournons donc à notre fameux calendrier.

Le petit blondinet, enveloppé dans son manteau rouge, entra dans le bureau de Breda et l'interrogea du regard. Le militaire l'ignora toutefois jusqu'à ce que le gamin décide de camper sur sa situation...

« - Quoi ?! Demanda rageusement le rouquin »

Edward bredouilla un « non rien » innocent, et croisa les bras. Mais le rouquin le regardait d'un œil morne et il murmura d'une voix éteinte;

« - C'est la St Valentin aujourd'hui...Ce jour me rappel à quel point je suis seul... »

Edward faillit lui demander pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un ignorant. Il décampa donc après avoir réconforter Breda puis se ficha dans les couloirs comme une gourde qui attendait d'être but.

En gros, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il entendit brutalement des éclats de voix provenant du bureau de son Colonel favoris (Ed: AH AH AH AH...=.= )

Un sourire lui éclata jusqu'aux oreilles et il s'approcha à pas de loup pour entendre. Visiblement ce n'était autre que la belle et jolie voix d'une jeune femme qui se plaignait d'une indifférence quelconque... Rien de passionnant sauf peut-être lorsque la voix féminine articula le mot « Fini ». Fini... Cela voulait dire que Roy Mustang s'était fait larguer. Cela voulait dire qu'il venait de ruiner sa réputation. Cela voulait dire que Edward n'allait pas tarder à aller le charrier. Et cela voulait surement dire pourquoi Jean Havoc sautait dans tout les sens comme un gamin heureux dans son bureau...

La jeune femme fit voler la porte en sortant, épargnant de justesse Edward qui était derrière et ce fut sans un regard derrière elle qu'elle sortit du QG militaire. Il put pourtant entendre des applaudissements divers l'accueillirent lorsqu'elle descendait les marches du hall. C'était certain, cette journée était mythique !

Il passa le pas de la porte le menant directement à l'intérieur du bureau du Colonel Mustang. Celui-ci gardait un œil sur la fenêtre dévoilant le paysage extérieur, dos au petit blond. Et celui-ci en déduit donc que le grand brun n'avait pas la face légère... Son sourire eu du mal à être dissimulé mais il tenta de paraître sérieux et compatissant;

« - Un problème, Colonel ? »

Ledit Colonel se retourna face au blond du fait de son interpellation mais, il souriait posément comme si de rien n'était. Edward perdit définitivement son sourire face à cette défaite plus qu'inattendu. Il avait l'air tellement déçu que Roy éclata de rire;

« - Un problème, FullMetal ? »

L'enfant marmonna dans sa fausse barbe et referma la porte du bureau avant de se caler dans le fauteuil face à Roy.

« - No problem, marmonna-t-il, sauf que... Je trouve que tout le monde ont des réactions bizarres aujourd'hui... »

Roy s'assit aussi, puis croisa les bras sur sa table;

« - C''est normal, Ed. C'est la St Valentin aujourd'hui. »

Un grand silence vint les abrutirent de tout côté avant que Edward ne se penche lui aussi sur la table et chuchote, quelque peu gêné;

« - Euh... Dites... C'est quoi la St Valentin ? »

Roy écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire;

« -Même les génies peuvent ignorer ça ? Mais que suis-je bête...Tu ne t'intéresse pas à ce genre de choses n'est-ce pas ? »

Quel genre de chose ? Ça Edward ne le savait pas et ne répondit pas d'ailleurs. Il se pinça la lèvre en cherchant dans le regard de son ainé pour y trouver la réponse, mais Roy restait insondable. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et demanda;

« - Quoi dont ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que s'est... … … … … Bon je vais te montrer. »

Roy se leva de son fauteuil et contourna son bureau pour venir à côté du blondinet. Celui-ci le suivait du regard, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui montre une sorte d'objet ou même un bouquin, mais au lieu de ça, le Colonel se pencha sur lui et posa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, de tel que le jeune homme soit complètement cerné. Là, en fait...Il ne s'attendait à plus rien...

Roy le regardait dans les yeux et cherchait à ce que son regard ne soit plus incontournable. Il lui parlait intérieurement... « Regarde-moi et ne Bouge pas. »

Edward obéissait sans le savoir, pensant qu'il devait le défier du regard. Mais plus les minutes passaient ainsi et plus son regard s'adoucissait...Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas mais il avait envie de rester là. Confiant.

Et ce fut ainsi dans cette confiance que Roy approcha son visage du sien, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur et de son parfum. Il frôla ses lèvres pour les gouter, et passa une main sur sa joue pour tester sa température. Edward ne disait rien. Il fermait les yeux. Il détacha ses cheveux pour les sentir aux bouts de ses doigts et rentra explicitement sa langue dans sa bouche dans un baiser des plus passionné. Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça...

C'est dans cette ambiance chaleureuse que le bureau se retrouva fermé à clé...

Lorsque Roy eu terminé de passer le verrou plusieurs fois dans son réceptacle, un blondinet le plaqua de plus bel contre la porte et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Mais l'alchimiste de flamme l'attrapa par les cuisses pour remonter les jambes d'Edward au niveau de sa taille. Celui-ci s'y agrippa tout en passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Ils se promenèrent jusqu'au canapé où Roy posa lourdement ses fesses. Edward à califourchon au dessus de lui n'avait de cesse de l'embrasser et s'attaqua bientôt à la chair de son cou avant de passer ses mains en dessous du bel uniforme bleu de l'armée.

Roy renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, imaginant déjà la suite des événements. C'est avec quelques images en tête qu'il renversa le manteau du blondinet par terre et qu'il lui arracha presque sa ceinture.

Edward, la tête penchée sur le côté versa un regard vers lui des plus embrasant et l'aguicha d'un sourire taquin tout en passant une main baladeuse sur bas ventre.

En fait... Ce gamin n'en avait pas l'air de tout les jours, mais dès lors qu'il tenait la situation en main, il savait la gérer avec succès...Cette pensée furtive traversa l'esprit de Roy lorsqu'il sentit une main à l'intérieur de son pantalon qu'il désigna comme celle de son amant. Il se sentait... Non pas impuissant, mais terriblement désireux. C'était simplement ça.

Et ce n'était pas Edward qui pouvait contredire, malin et joyeux de l'effet qu'il produisit ainsi.

La température n'était plus à tester, le blondinet s'approcha lentement un peu plus de l'alchimiste de flamme et entra deux doigts dans la bouche de celui-ci pour y avoir ensuite accès avec sa langue.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir un malin plaisir à dominer la situation...

Mais ceci ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu car après ce petit baiser passionné, Roy n'oublia pas son dû et attrapa les poignets de son amant de blondinet et les lui bloqua entre sa ferme prise. Edward eu un geste de recule mais ne put pas s'enfuir de cette prise. Il jeta un petit regard au grand brun mais celui-ci ne répondit quand l'allongeant sur le canapé en se positionnant sur lui.

« - La St Valentin est une fête brutale ? Demanda Edward en arquant les sourcils. »

Roy esquissa un sourire gourmand et s'approcha de lui en susurrant à son oreille;

« - Tu l'auras cherché... »

Bizarrement, Edward répondit à son sourire et se laissa ensuite bercé par les doux et piquants baisers que déposait son amant sur son torse dénudé. Sa veste noire ayant rejoint le sol quelques secondes après avoir été basculé sur le canapé mais son pantalon ne céda pas la piste pour l'instant.

Le FullMetal Alchemist, réputé par son manque de patience était tout aussi impatient dans ce domaine et attrapa nonchalamment le col de la chemise de Roy pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et profiter du trouble du brun pour dégager ses poignets et déboutonner cette fichue chemise !

Celle-ci céda aussi et s'écrasa violemment contre le parquet.

La pièce ce faisait brûlante ou était-ce simplement le couché de soleil qui baignait la pièce dans une tranquillité apaisante ? Mais aussi les souffles haletants et les gémissement de Edward n'y étaient-ils pas pour quelque chose ?

Roy attrapa son amant par la taille et posa ses lèvres contre son cou tout en chatouillant le bas de son dos avec son autre main. Des frissons interminables sondait le jeune alchimiste qui faisait travailler tout ses méninges pour ne pas céder le premier. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il était définitivement le seul gagnant dans cette histoire car Roy avait déjà perdu et s'attaquait maintenant à son pauvre pantalon en cuir qui n'attendait qu'à rejoindre le reste des vêtements à terre. Son souhait fut exaucé et il se retrouva avec son amie Veste Noire.

Du sol, on ne pouvait définitivement voir que les jambes dénudées et écartées du blondinet ainsi que le dos encore recouvert de Roy qui se débattait pour faire descendre sa fermeture éclair. Malheureusement pour celle-ci, Edward qui n'avait pas toute la nuit bascula de tel à se que Roy soit en dessous. Le blondinet arracha presque la fermeture en guise de punition et posa ses mains délicates sur le torse du grand brun. Un instant ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, complètement embrasés par le désir de l'autre. Edward se pencha délicatement sur Roy et l'embrassa tendrement, ses mèches blondes chatouillantes mêlées aux courts cheveux de jais de l'alchimiste de flamme.

Edward ne sentit pas venir la feinte qui l'incita à se arquer comme un tube de colle, mais un sourire machiavélique vint se peindre sur son visage. Il se repencha sur Roy, haletant, et l'engueula presque, secoué par les coups de reins:

« - Tu penses qu'à ça ! »

Roy ne put ni sourire, ni vraiment répliqué, mais son regard taquin parla pour lui...

Ils basculèrent une dernière fois pour que Roy domine le jeune homme de toute sa grandeur et se retrouve sur lui.

Des cris d'extases et de plaisir traversèrent le bureau du Colonel pour se retrouver dans le couloir du QG de Central. Et ce fut ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Quelques minutes...

Quelques minutes j'ai dis !

…

Lorsqu'enfin cessa les cris, un silence de corbeaux s'installa dans toute la caserne. Sauf entre deux êtres.

« -Tu vois... C'est ça la St Valentin... Chuchota Roy »

Edward haletait, tout comme son amant collé contre lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un brun mythique et les caressa doucement;

« - ...Attend... C'est ça la St Valentin ?! »

Edward soupira d'aise avant de rajouter;

« - ...Mais c'est la St Valentin tout les jours alors... »

Roy redressa la tête et embrassa chaleureusement le blondinet en dessous de lui avant de le regarder dans les yeux en souriant;

« - ...Pas exactement... Car la St Valentin est le jour où on doit exprimer son amour. »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou ! Je sais, je sais, j'ai plein d'histoires en cours et je batifole encore à côté x) (une expression hein!)**

**Mais...Comme je n'arrête pas de lire au lieu d'écrire, j'ai eu une chtite idée...¨Petite hein ! Donc pas forcément exceptionnelle ! **

**Je trouve toujours rigolos les auteurs qui écrivent des histoires en intégrant les personnages à leur script comme**

**si c'était eux qui l'écrivait parfois XD**

**Du coup, bah...J'ai voulu faire une histoire avec ça. **

**Promis après c'te bêtise là, je me remet à mes histoires (enfin...)**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_Dans la plupart de mes one shot, j'oublie toujours de préciser que les personnages m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété d'Hiromu Harakawa. _

_M'enfin bon, heureusement que vous le savez déjà ! Vous me pardonnez ?_

* * *

_**My Script**_

_***Edward Script: Ecriture Normale.**_

_***Winry Script: Ecriture Italique.**_

_***Roy Script: Ecriture en Gras.**_

_Un beau jour, alors que le ciel venait à peine de se lever, un beau mec..._

« - Raye ! T'es trop familière dans ta manière d'écrire, Winry ! Regarde... »

Un beau jour, alors que le ciel venait d'émerger de son paisible sommeil, un beau jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux d'un noir...

« - Pfff...Jeune homme ? Roy à 30 ans ! Peut-être que t'écris mieux mais en tout cas ton écriture est aussi petite que ta vue ! »

...D'un noir ET IL CRAMA LA GROSSE BLONDE QUI...

« - Hey ! Je suis pas grosse, Ed ! Passe moi ce stylo ! »

...QUI ETAIT AUSSI VIEILLE QuE Pina..._Et elle avait un ami d'enfance aussi écervelé qu'un moineau ! Il ne pensait qu'à l'alchimie, et maintenant il ne pense qu'à son GRAND-copain VIEUX et RABOUGRIT du nom de Roy Must..._

« - Ta gueule ! Il est pas rabougrit ! »

...Roy Mustang qui était beau, fort, et dont le sourire ravageur en fanait plus d'une.

« - Fanait plus d'une... C'est naze comme description...On dirait qu'il les tue... »

**Son sourire les envoutait toutes, mais il était réservé à l'unique et le seul plus beau joyau de l'univers. Ce joyau avait des yeux aussi perturbant que calculateur, mais une fois plongés dans l'extase, ils étaient les plus brillant de tous... Des joyaux dorés comme de l'or sous une cascade de cheveux aussi blond que...**

« - ...T'écris bien Roy...Continu ... »

**...Que les champs de blé sous la protection du soleil couchant. Sa voix se transformait en vrai mélodie quand, par à coup, il sentait le plaisir le submergé sous les bras puissa...**

« - Mais arrêtez tout les deux ! On veut pas savoir !

- Attend ! Laisse-le terminer ! »

**...Bras puissants de son compagnon aux cheveux de jais. Celui-ci lui empoignait fermement les hanches, l'obligeant parfois à hurler si fort, que le pays tout entier pouvait être témoin de sa grandeur. Il était le maître ! **

« - Oui bon sa va ! Winry à raison ! On en a suffisamment vu ! »

**Le maître de ce corps fébrile en dessous de lui, qui par des gestes d'un douceur implacable redemandait encore d'un peu de ce plaisir si insensé. Alors le maître se remettait à l'œuvre, lui écartant les jambes de plus bel et lui...**

« - Arrête ! On a compris ! T'es doué en écriture, et au pieux ! A mon tour maintenant...Je recommence... »

Un beau jour, alors que le ciel venait à peine de se lever, un jeune homme mis un pas en dehors du train qui venait le déposer...

« - ...C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je dors déjà à moitié là !

- Pareil ! Mon histoire devenait intéressante, et tu m'a coupé en plein élan ! En plus j'allais arrivé au plus important...

- Oui, bah NON ! Laisser moi tranquille, moi et mon mec du train ! »

...Il observait les dunes de sable qui s'offraient à lui et avança encore un peu. _Des dunes sensuelles qui lui faisait penser à des colonnes de glaces. _**Ou plutôt à... **T'ai toi et laisse moi écrire !** Je parle pas, j'écris alors me dis pas t'ai-toi...**_JE VEUX UNE GLACE!_

« - Bah va la chercher ta glace et nique pas une ligne pour ça ! Et toi, beau mec ténébreux, rend moi mon stylo ! »

**Des Dunes Sensuelles sur lequel l'attendait son petit-ami. Il était nu, seulement recouvert de sable, le sourire embelli par les doigts qu'il glissait malicieusement dans sa bouche. Alors l'homme du train s'avança et l''empoigna...**JE VAIS t'EMPOIGNER AVEC MON POING DE METAL, BATARD ! **Ah ah ah ah ! **Pervers ! **Mais non voyons... Tu sais très bien que je t'aime !oila**

**

* * *

Voila x) C'est du rapide ! Juste une envie passagère en fait lol !  
**


	6. Chapitre 6: Veangance !

**Y'en a marre que Ed passe pour le petit poucet, nan ? XD**

**Petite vengeance de notre alchimiste préfère !  
**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_{Manigance...}_

_« - ….Hmmm...Fhhh...Ah ! »_

Edward lisait tranquillement un livre, la tête contre le bois du lit, assis dans celui-ci. Le regard rivé sur ses lignes, il n'écoutait ni ne voyait son compagnon à côté de lui.

_« - ….Pffff...Hmmmm, ça fait mal ! »_

Il fronça un sourcil sans perdre une ligne, puis passa une main lasse contre son front pour y enlever la sueur qui y perlait. Le lit s'agitait sans que ce soit lui qui bouge, mais visiblement son compagnon était en train de bouger comme un asticot. Un sourire illumina ses lèvres puis il soupira tout en rabaissant enfin son bouquin. Baissant un regard vers son petit-ami, il lui demanda d'une voix narquoise;

_« - Alors ? »_

Son compagnon se retourna vers lui, ses cheveux de corbeau emmêlés et son regard haineux fatigué;

_« - ...On peut dire que tu as un goût du risque très développé. C'est quand tu veux que tu m'enlèves ces trucs ! »_

Edward sourit de plus bel et posa son livre sur sa table de chevet. Il observa une petite minute le grand brun qui était à côté de lui. Les mains menottées aux barres du lit, une sangle en cuir autour de l'abdomen et des cordes l'attachant aux chevilles. Non sans oublier celle qu'il y avait autour de son cou. Le petit blond du haut de ses dix neuf printemps l'embrassa aux creux des lèvres et murmura sadiquement;

_« - Si je suis parvenu à te les mettre, ce n'est pas pour les enlever par la suite... »_

Roy qui le questionnait du regard commença à se débattre mais ses attaches étaient solides.

_« - Tu est ronchon ? Demanda malicieusement Edward, ...Il ne faut pas ! Tu va voir, ça va te plaire... »_

Tout en disant cela, il le chevaucha et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser farouchement...


	7. Chapitre 7:Avant la Rentrée

**Un éclair subit. Une envie d'écrire subite ! Qui plus es, sur ces deux personnages...**

**Yaoi ~ Lemon suuuuuuuuuur...*roulement de tambours* Edward et Greed !**

**Le Greed ! Pas Greelin, hein !**

**Donc bon bah... Forcement, il est pas mort hein XD**

**

* * *

**

_Le Monde à l'envers._

Le gamin avait bien changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient vu pour la dernière fois dans ce bar délabré.

Ce petit bonhomme aux allures d'adulte mais qui n'en restait pas moins un simple morveux à ses yeux. Enfin, plus maintenant...

C'est qu'il lui voulait quelque chose en plus !

Et il ne pouvait pas faire plus explicite avec son air gracieux et malin.

Ses fins gestes, et son allure nonchalante. I

l avait un peu grandit.

Ses cheveux aussi, il ne se souvenait pas les avoir vu aussi longs.

En même temps, il les avait détachés.

Greed le laissait approcher, un petit sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres. Le regard insistant et prédateur d'Edward le rendait plus féroce pour la suite des événements. Il attendait juste qu'il approche... Qu'il approche...

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le colla contre lui. Edward ne répliquait pas. Au contraire, il semblait le provoquer d'avantage en faisant de minces gestes pour vouloir se rapprocher de lui. Des gestes... Des caresses sur le visage. Ses mains se baladèrent sur ses yeux tout d'abord fermés puis ensuite sur son front, glissant doucement dans ses courts cheveux bruns. Mais Greed sentit sa tête partir en arrière quand les doigts d'Edward s'y étaient arrêtés pour tirés sur ses cheveux.

L'homonculus lui bloqua les bras et le fit reculer jusqu'à le plaquer contre un mur. Un mur ? Pas vraiment. Plutôt le comptoir du bar dans lequel ils s'étaient rencontrés. D'ailleurs il passa ses bras sous les cuisses du jeune alchimiste et le fit monter sur le comptoir en verre. L'embrassant avec fougue, il tentait de lui faire comprendre que c'était lui, et uniquement lui qui prenait le centre des opérations et que en aucun cas, on ne se permettait de tenter de commander à sa place.

Edward qui s'amusait de ce tempérament, riait derrière le délicieux baiser, tout en glissant ses mains dans le pantalon de l'Orgeuil. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille et cessa le baiser brutalement en poussant Ed à s'allonger sur le comptoir.

L'alchimiste de métal en profita pour emporter avec lui l'homme qui se penchait sur lui. Leur petite querelle du dominant l'amusait au plus haut point. C'est pourquoi il donna un coup de pied dans l'intimité de Greed qui eu pour effet de faire reculer celui-ci. Le rire jovial du blondinet emplit toute la pièce alors qu'il sautait du bar pour rejoindre son amant sans âme en marchant énigmatiquement.

Greed releva machinalement la tête vers lui, un sourire tendu aux lèvres qui promettait toutes les douleurs du monde au jeune homme. Il se redressa donc, regardant sa proie s'avancer, mais ce fut celle-ci qui emporta la victoire en prenant dans sa main de fer ce qui restait de son entre-jambe.

Greed faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, surpris et grogna méchamment avant d'entourer le cou du garçon avec sa poigne invincible. L'arrière de la tête d'Edward alla rencontrer un mur cette fois-ci, toujours retenu par l'homonculus. Pourtant, il ne fut pas surpris pour autant. Un sourire alléchant restait pantelant à ses lèvres.

Sans un mot ils se défièrent du regard. Mais brusquement Greed s'attaqua à ces lèvres qu'il désirait tant tout en portant le corps du jeune homme. Celui-ci, cette fois-ci, ne répliqua que par la suite du baiser et passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant.

Ils revinrent à l'aveuglette vers le comptoir du bar où de nouveau Greed installa sa future proie. Avec les dents, il alla déchirer la braguette du pantalon de cuir qu'avait revêtit le blondinet.

Il alla rapidement rejoindre le sol dans un bruit qui fracasse le marbre.

Le regard doré de sa petite proie suffit à brûler sa flamme un peu plus intensément.

Il voulait le posséder. L'avoir. Qu'il devienne le sien. Qu'il lui appartienne !

Il le pénétra alors sans vergogne, les mains sur ses hanches délicieuses, le sentant se cambrer sur le comptoir. Son cri d'agonie qui devint alors un gémissement délicieux l'aida à n'avoir aucun regret. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait pu en avoir. Alors il posa ses mains près des épaules du jeune homme et tenta de s'approcher de son visage. La pénétration fut plus intense, ce qui fit gémir son suppliant sous lui. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans lui laisser le temps de finir de s'adapter. A sa plus grande surprise, Edward n'avait pas finit de se battre contre lui, quand bien même il était submergé de plaisir. Car il lui attrapa de nouveau les cheveux et lui tira le visage en arrière en hurlant de rage. Un cri de rage, certes, mais de plaisir aussi. Il mit une baffe sur la joue de l'homonculus qui intensifia la colère de celui-ci. Alors il mit plus d'aplombs dans le travail qu'il était en train d'entreprendre.

Le désir, mêlé à la douleur. Greed sentait sa proie se fatiguée sous lui. Alors il continuait ses vas et viens avec plus d'ampleur. Il en va jusqu'à hurler dans les oreilles du pauvre blondinet. Il lui hurlait sa colère, son plaisir. Son attente, son dégout. Sa douleur, ses souvenirs. Son passé, son futur.

Edward mit son bras autour du cou de Greed et dans un sursaut d'impatience, il la plaqua contre le comptoir. Un bon coup de tête devrait lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Ainsi, les jambes écartés et le corps happé, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans une position de force. Surtout qu'il venait explicitement de cogner la tête de son amant contre le comptoir pour le faire taire. Mais ceci ne marcha pas. Au contraire. Greed hurla de plus bel, et soudainement sa peau devint sombre et brillante. Sa tête devint effrayante, avec ses dents proéminentes, ses yeux étirés et cruels.

Cela aurait dû repoussé Edward. Et pourtant, son rictus devint vite un sourire. Un sourire qui d'ailleurs, devint vite un rire.

Un rire que Greed fit taire en attrapant la tête du garçon par les cheveux pour l'obliger à se cambrer de nouveau.

Le silence ce fit. Rompu par les gémissements d'Edward, mais rien d'autre ne venait. Le garçon tenait fermement les extrémités du comptoir, la gorge sèche, mais ne pouvant décidément pas se libéré du plaisir. Ce ne fut que lorsque Greed se délivra en lui, qu'il fut relâché de sa douloureuse étreinte. Leurs corps restèrent proches quelques minutes alors que l'homonculus reprenait sa forme humaine.

Le souffle coupé, Edward se redressa sur les coudes et fixa son amant. Les joues rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés, il dit doucement, essoufflé;

« -Je ...Je savais pas que... Que ta... Était comme le reste de ton corps quand tu te...Transformais ! »

Greed ricana en lui envoyant son pantalon à la figure;

« - Et toi tu m'a plutôt surpris... Mais fait attention.. La prochaine fois je serais moins gentil. »

Il entendit l'alchimiste de métal en rire;

« - Et alors ? »

* * *

**Fin ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ils ne se sautent pas à la gorge plutôt que de faire ça... J'avais juste envie de faire un lemon. Je sais c'est cruel...Mais peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais envie de faire une vraie histoire sur ces deux-là !**


End file.
